


how to say goodbye (fly boy, fly)

by radians



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, in the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radians/pseuds/radians
Summary: in the aftermath: a blue bird, a song unsung.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	how to say goodbye (fly boy, fly)

in the aftermath: a pool of blood, a   
bloodied knife. look to the heavens and tell me  
how to live. _how to die—this is how you live._  
feel the crinkle of the paper, the rivered  
ink in your hands. the blur of tears in your  
jaded eyes. ( _i wish i'd said goodbye._ )

in the aftermath: a blue bird, a  
song unsung. look to the skies and tell me  
how to fly. _how to fall—this is how you fly._  
feel the bend of the bamboo, the measured  
flex of your hands. the glint of the sun in your  
mortal eyes. ( _this is not goodbye._ )

how to say goodbye: four syllables,  
forever ago. i stand in a field of rye, screaming   
your name. _say-ou-na-ra—_ this is how you love.  
alone, my letter in your hands and your heart  
in mine. maybe, this is how you fly:   
dying, the light streaming halos behind your  
angel eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i wrote this poem ages ago and just thought of posting it now. it's been sitting in my poetry folder and i figured i might as well throw it out into the world. 
> 
> banana fish absolutely destroyed me, and i think even now i'm still hurting for ash. i wanted to write a fix it fic for this fandom, as well as another au, but i dont think i'll ever get over canon enough to do it. maybe, one day in the future, when this fandom is already empty, i will finally sit down and write it. who knows. certainly not i.
> 
> if you liked this, follow me on [tumblr](https://tetsuwus.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/tetsuwus), though i'm more active on twitter.
> 
> until next time,  
> tuna


End file.
